The Emergency Planning and Response Core serves as the primary coordination point for both internal and[unreadable] external planning and response to all emergency situations. This core will facilitate and manage all policies,[unreadable] procedures, protocols and exercises involving local, state, federal and institutional response services and will[unreadable] manage the ongoing risk assessment and mitigation planning functions related to the operation of the[unreadable] NEIDL[unreadable] Researchers, lab workers and the community need to have confidence in the NEIDL to meet its mission[unreadable] goals in a safe manner. This Core, working with the Office of Environmental Health and Safety and the Bio-[unreadable] Safety Officer, will ensure the building's safe operation through a comprehensive emergency management[unreadable] plan for the facility.[unreadable] The Emergency Planning and Response Core will make every effort to ensure the safe operation of this[unreadable] facility, while adhering to the emergency management philosophy, "It's not if, it's when."[unreadable] To ensure a proper and safe response from Boston's emergency responders, this Core will jointly develop[unreadable] response protocols for emergency response to the NEIDL and conduct training and exercises for these[unreadable] agencies. Furthermore, this Core will maintain a close relationship with NIH Emergency Response to ensure[unreadable] that practices and protocols at the NEIDL are consistent with those determined appropriate on a national[unreadable] level.